Incompatible
by beatress
Summary: They were the complete opposites and it made it difficult for them to stay under one roof. The fact that they were married very early didn't help either. So, they broke up on consensus and began to lead their life as normal. However, when they meet each other after 5 years, would they still find themselves incompatible?
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I've rewritten this. You guys might want to check it once again. I hope this one sounds better.**

**A/n: This is a new story and going to be my second published CCS story(The first one I happened to delete. Sorry for that!). I don't own CCS. Hope you'll like the story…**

**Incompatible**

**Summary:- They were the complete opposites and it made it difficult for them to stay under one roof. The fact that they were married very early didn't help either. So, they broke up on consensus and began to lead their life as normal. However, when they meet each other after 5 years, would they still find themselves incompatible?**

**Prologue (Rewritten)**

He leaned against the street lamp. His one hand rested in his pockets while the other click the answer button on his phone and made its way to his ear. He cringed as he heard the voice of his boss on the other side, informing him of the work he had on his plate for the following day. He replied with a nod for all he was told only mouthing a "Hmm" for an answer. Li Syaoran was not a man of words. He wasn't a talkative person. It was even a great thing he could spare to use some words. In the first meeting you might as well consider him to be dumb. His eyebrows were drawn together like always when his mind found work piling up.

"I got it. I'll assist her tomorrow," he replied, his face remaining as stoic as ever.

"Have mercy on her and don't scare her away, alright?" his boss said in a mocking tone.

"I'll see about that," he replied, ending the call.

It was 2 O' clock in the night and here he was walking on the streets, like a policeman patrolling. May be, he's going to be arrested for his stoic look which may make people think he is a criminal. Hmmm… On second thought, may be the police might as well leave him alone fearing the glare that can kill.

For a 23 year old, Li Syaoran was quite an accomplished man. He was the co- President of the Clow Company. As strange as it may sound, he is a Co- President. The other being… Let's not talk about it. You wouldn't want to spoil the poor guy's mood. Let him have at least a few minutes peace.

He lit a cigar and hugged himself so he could provide more warmth for himself. He happened to sneak out from his work and he only put on a jacket which wasn't helping much in doing the job. The snow was getting heavier and the path he took could be traced by the footprints in the white matter. He was searching for the restaurant in the fog that grew thicker by the minute. He skipped his dinner and had been surviving on coffee. If only he hadn't run out of the stock, he wouldn't have been strolling on the streets on the lookout for a place to eat.

"Don't come near me or I'll scream," he heard a soft voice. He felt like he was in a daze for in that moment he thought the voice somehow seemed familiar.

"You can. However, you'll be dead by the time anyone can find you. Now, hush your voice and give me all that you have. All the jewellery, money, precious items…" he heard a male voice silencing the female's.

"It's not like I carry them with me everywhere", he almost gagged at the reply. It was the stupidest thing to be said to a robber trying to rob you. What was the woman- Idol of stupidity? Does she not know how to deal with the situation? It looked to him like he had to take things into his hands. But what was he doing so long pondering and not being a good citizen he actually was?

"You must have had some money. I heard you telling on phone that you just arrived. People don't travel with ample amount of money. What about that ring?"

"You're so not-"

His feet ran to the place which he sought to be the source of the commotion, only to find two shadows under the flickering street lamp. One of them was cornered to the wall who he assumed was the victim while the other must have definitely been the robber, considering the shiny thing in his hand. Was it a knife?

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Looks like I've found you even before you can hurt her"

The robber turned around to look at the person intruding his job. "Crap…"

"Let her go," Syaoran said in an authoritative voice. His messy brown hair shined whenever the light shined. His amber eyes didn't do a thing to hide the threat the peered through them. This only made the other guy chuckle in a wicked way.

"And who are you? A hero of the film. Let me tell you, the hero is waiting on the roof top for the right time to enter. You can't steal his spot light. The director might be mad. Do you realise it is a film shooting?" the man said, not giving away his intention.

"No ,it's not-" the female replied. She tried to come to light but the man grabbed her hand and held her in the darkness, hushing her in the process.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Let's say, I'm the hero of this film"

He flew into hair and hit him straight in the face. There was a thud indicating the man hit the wall. Syaoran searched for the victim but he happened to meet the thief instead. The man landed a punch on the brown-haired guy. He was not bad for a criminal himself. Syaoran just have to show him how good he was. He kicked the thief but the guy dodged, landing a punch himself. The hero received a number of hits before he fell to the ground. He should've known that his martial arts classes should've been continued.

"What's the matter, hero? The villain is quite vile for you," the thief gave a smug smile.

"Miss, why don't you run away? I'll handle him somehow," he said, looking back to the woman who was standing behind him, "Don't worry. I know martial art-"

His words cut off as he saw the person he least expected to see. His eyes widened as they met the wide emerald eyes of the victim. The fog cleared up gradually giving him clear sight of her tanned skin. Her long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail, swayed with the gust of wind that blew past them. The time, for a moment, stopped for he saw 'her' after 5 years. No wonder the voice felt familiar 'cause it belonged to- not his friend, not his classmate, not his colleague but to his-

"Sakura…"

Wife…

**A/n: This is just the prologue. So, is it good? Do you think it is interesting? Should I continue this? What do you think? Let me know. Leave your opinions in the box below and post it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**beatress**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you so much for the feedback. Sorry to trouble you but I've rewritten the prologue. You might as well want to read it as I changed the plot a little. Hope it got better!**

**The usual disclaimer applied. **

**Chapter-1 **

**Meetings**

"Syaoran…" her breath stopped at the sight of him. It's been long since she saw him last. How long has it been? Five years? Life hasn't been so easy on her in the past time and she had not a minute to spare to reflect upon hers own. Of course, she had her father and her ever protective brother to help her out. But situations turned out that she had to stay away from them. Who was she kidding? They had no clue of what was going on in her life. They would've if she would've let them. After the events that took place five years back, she confided her world with no one. Only those who knew knew and those who didn't they didn't.

Back to the present, to say she was surprised to see him was an understatement. She was shocked. She hadn't been expecting him of all people to turn up. Despite the situation, she couldn't help herself to even move. She saw his head turn around asking if she was alright. Her eyes were locked with his which grew big as they met hers. It then struck her that he hadn't seen her face till then. It probably was due to fog. The flickering street lamp didn't help either. He hadn't changed much in the five years she hadn't seen him. The same cold man…. It surprised her even more that he was talking. In the time they spent together, he spoke less rather to answer in the way he did. Did he change that much?

However, she was wrong….

"I should've known it must be only you who's that stupid!" he blurted out, his face scrunched in annoyance.

"And who said you could walk in onto other's people's issue," she retorted feeling offended.

"Sorry for that. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have come," he said, standing on his feet. He let out a low yelp while his right hand slid to his left, clutching the injury which he received during the blows. He didn't think it would hurt that bad.

"Now there's still time to walk away. No one's begging for your help!" she screamed at him.

The thief's sweat dropped at this. They even forgot that he ever existed. This was depressing…. For a villain to be not acknowledged, it really was depressing.

"Hey you guys stop your lover's quarrel and give me my mone-!" he yell was shut by two hands that punched him straight in his face.

"Who're you calling lovers?" they said in unison, while glaring at the man that fell to the ground, let out apology before passing out.

"Tch." Syaoran muttered under his breath. He walked away from her, his right hand still holding his left with a declaration "I'm leaving".

This wasn't supposed to be how they should've met. She couldn't imagine any better situation though. Her eyes rested on the white snow beneath before the thought of thanking him filled in her mind. She was about to voice her thoughts before a red colour caught her eye. She followed the trail that led to the arm of the guy who was retreating.

"Syaoran are you hurt?" she asked worried. No matter how much she hated him, she was a human being. Besides, he saved her, didn't he? She reasoned herself.

She however got no answer from him. He continued to walk away from her. She ran up to him knowing that the guy wouldn't answer her shouts.

"I'm asking you, are you hurt?" she asked only getting a 'no' as an answer. He increased his pace while she tried to catch upto his. Aware of being ignored, she ran fast and blocked his path causing him to almost bump into her.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" he asked, annoyed.

"Li Syaoran, you're coming with me!" was all she said. She grabbed his left hand in an attempt to drag him with her but he let out a yelp. She realised his hand indeed was hurt and badly if he was showing some reaction. She let go of his hand and grabbed his other.

"What're you doing? Where are we going? Are you crazy dragging me like this? Let-" he was silenced by her words.

"We're going to my home," she said, smiling at him.

"Home?" Don't tell him, she's living in Tokyo?

~0~

"Ouch…" he muttered. "Are you trying to treat me or kill me?"

"It shouldn't matter you!" she said, "You don't even know how to take care of yourself,"

"Says the woman who got me into this situation. Now all my work will halt," he looked away before giving closing his eyes and gulping down the pain.

"I said I didn't ask for your help…" she replied.

"Even I apologised for being a good citizen" he said, snapping at her.

"You sit here. I'll go make us something," she said, reaching for the door.

"No thanks, I'm full," his stomach grumbled at the same time.

"Yeah I know," she giggled before leaving.

How did things end up like this? His life gets so messed with her involved. His glares or coldness doesn't affect her like it does to others. It never did from the start but she couldn't even make him open up. He was proud of the control he had on himself. But more importantly, why was she here? What does she want? They did agree that they'd never interfere with each other's life. Then why…

He let out a yawn and before he knew he found himself drifting to sleep. Answers could wait, right?

~0~

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm your new personal assistant from today," the raven haired beauty that stood in front of him said. Her amethyst eyes shone with confidence while her long hair flowed down to her waist length. She wore formal clothes and had a pleasing smile. Syaoran asked her to take a seat and informed her of her work. He asked her if she can handle it. He even warned her that she would be fired if found improper. The new personal assistant answered him with a smile and confidence that never deterred. She didn't find her boss scary, in other words very scary like her other colleagues said.

"Mr. Li, I'm looking forward to working with you," she said, extending her hand to him. He accepted it with his famous stoic face and uttered a "Me too".

If there's any trouble, she has someone to help her ne?

~0~

"I was wondering Mr. Li if you should take a day off. I looked up your schedule and there's nothing very important to attend to. I'll gladly finish your part of the work. Your arm doesn't look too good," his new PA advised him. Though he knew she was correct, he shot her a glare. He's the boss around, not her.

She kept mum. Maybe her first impression was wrong.

~0~

It's bad. First thing in the morning, he sees Sakura. Then, his new PA tries to boss him. Then his work that was assigned to him doubles by the afternoon. His arm doesn't help much. One bad thing after the other; Now his PA is missing. He visited her room to ask her to prepare his schedule for the next day but she is nowhere to be found. How can his boss appoint someone so reckless as his assistant? He was going to fire her right at that moment.

"Tomoyo-chan!" a sing-sang voice called from outside. She must be a friend of her. Whoever, she's going to be the one who's going to face his wrath. That person is…

"Sakura?" he can't take anymore of the shocks for the day. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to ask. What are you doing here, Syaoran?" she retorted.

"Looks like they've already met, Daidouji-san," a voice said from the door.

"Indeed, Hiiragizawa-kun," a female voice said. Both the occupants turned their heads to the sources of the voice.

"Hiiragizawa, what's this?" an irritated Syaoran asked the black- haired male who was standing at the door with his PA.

"Oh, your new PA was lost. I've been showing her the way. Geez, Syaoran, you should've at least shown her around," the said guy replied, sighing in the process. "Sakura-san, I thought you were leaving,"

"Oh, I was, Hiiragizawa-kun. I just wanted to meet Tomoyo-chan before I go. Instead I happened to…" she trailed off looking in the brown haired guy's direction who glared at her.

"He's just the Co-President along with me. Li Syaoran. Syaoran, meet Kinomoto Sakura, my new PA," Eriol elaborated, pushing his glasses up his nose. Their meetings are getting stranger aren't they?

**So, how's it going? Let me know. Post your opinions, comments, suggestions etc in the box below to tell me. You can even pm me if you want. Feedback is really important to improve. **

**Thanks for reading this fic!**

**beatress**


End file.
